<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tides by the moon by cherryicesoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434736">tides by the moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryicesoda/pseuds/cherryicesoda'>cherryicesoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shorties &amp; stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mermaid Killua Zoldyck, Shy Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryicesoda/pseuds/cherryicesoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've missed you, Killua..." Gon confessed, grabbing the mer-boy's attention again.</p><p> "Did you miss me?" He asked softly, his fingers wet from the ocean and cold from Killua's skin, slightly rubbing against his cheek to comfort him. Killua let out a long whimper, relaxing under the soft touches. </p><p>He brought his own hand up and covered Gon's own, looking up into his eyes with a small chirp , clingy and excited.</p><p>'I've missed you too, Gon...'</p><p> </p><p>─────『••✎••』─────</p><p> </p><p>Killua has been away for hibernation for the long months, and Gon missed him dearly during that time. </p><p>But, he doesn't have to wait any longer, for the cold months were finally over. </p><p>Now, it was time for them to reunite and for him to express his true feelings...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shorties &amp; stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. my underwater prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally made this for ‘Killugon’ day, and posted this on my account for Wattpad, and now it had made it's journey over onto here! </p><p>Oh, also a side note, Killua can't talk, so his thoughts or “messages” are abbreviated <em>‘like this’</em> just so you wouldn't be confused.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="title">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>“Okay, Aunt Mito, I'm heading out!” Gon shouted cheerfully as he headed for the door, a big bag with other equipment on hand. Aunt Mito chuckled and nodded, “Okay, make sure you stay safe out there, and return before it gets too late. The door will be unlocked for you,” She said with a kind smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need, Mito-san! I'm going to camp out tonight, bye!” Gon waved to her before he headed out the door, seeing as the sun was starting to set. He had told Mito that he wanted to do some exploring and a little bit of hiking and fishing before nightfall, but, that wasn't the <em>real</em> reason as to why he wanted to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to make his move tonight, it will be his only chance or he would miss another opportunity for another set of <em>months</em>. Setting out to a specific shoreline on the island with a determined smirk and glint in his eyes, he knows where his heart leads him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>─────『••♡••』─────</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shoreline was only a good mile away, through dense forests and dim lighting of the setting sun. Gon looked up at the sky, seeing the upcoming stars make their appearance daily. That lets him know, it's almost time and he needs to set everything up before everything is ruined and revealed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking off his bag, Gon searched through and found his beach towel to lay it across the sandy beach. Sitting down on it, Gon takes off his shoes and puts his bare feet in the cool sand, wiggling his toes and giggling.</p>
<p>Looking into his bag again, grabbing a green container, which contained his other half of his dinner, he started to eat while waiting for the moon to come up, enjoying the landscape all the while. The wind blowing softly and making Gon relax all the while he waited for something that's worth the wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or rather, <em>someone</em> that's worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some time passed, and the night sky was now up, the clear sky and stars twinkling brightly and surrounding the moon, the ocean waters illuminating as a result. And Gon was left with his patience and nature, humming softly and tapping his fingers on the sand. Not long from now...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the waters seemed as if they were <em>really</em> glowing instead of from the reflection of the moon, the waves coming in much faster and more onto the shore, and Gon hopped up as he couldn't keep still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes! He was finally here!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Killua!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as that name escapes Gon's mouth, the water surface broke and there he was, the most beautiful creature that's ever come out of the sea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Killua fluttered his eyes open, his fin-ears wiggling and light blue scales shining with a tinge of purple and yellow. Some small scales were scattered across his face like freckles, and he had seashells decorating his mop of wet hair and a seashell necklace around his neck. It was as much as a surprise that the mer-boy likes fashion, and wants to wear as much jewelry that was available for him in the vast ocean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Killua slowly swam up to the shore, once reaching the sand bed to lay out comfortably upon the cool platform, tail flicking up into the air with the translucent blue scales glimmering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was so beautiful, can Killua not get any more beautiful than this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gon smiled widely, slowly leaning over to Killua with his hand out, “Hey Killua...” He greeted him, seeing the boy perk up from his voice, letting out a small chirp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Killua came closer to him, gazing at the hand offered to him, before squeaking in shock as it cupped his cheek. He let out a small whine in embarrassment, a light blue blush escalating fast on his face. Gon chuckled at the display. <em>So cute...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I've missed you, Killua...” Gon confessed, grabbing the mer-boy's attention again. “Did you miss me?” He asked softly, his fingers wet from the ocean and cold from Killua's skin, slightly rubbing against his cheek to comfort him. Killua let out a long whimper, relaxing under the soft touches. He brought his own hand up and covered Gon's own, looking up into his eyes with a small chirp , clingy and excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘I've missed you too, Gon...</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gon's eyes widened as Killua moved forward to wrap his arms around him in a hug the best he can, not trying to leave the ocean. The cold and wet arms around his neck made him shiver, but his yearning had gotten the better of him, and Gon quickly returned the embrace with as much love as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Killua whistled softly in return, nuzzling his neck a little before pulling back, a small smile with that same light blue blush on his face as he looked away. <em>He is so shy... It's so cute...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gasped, “Oh, Killua, I've got you a treat!” Gon said, going back to his bag, leaving Killua being confused and lost. “Aha!” Gon turned back to him with a small blue container, taking off the lid and showing him a slice of chocolate cake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here you go! My Aunt Mito made chocolate cake for dessert, and I've saved some for you! I hope you're in the mood for sweets,” Gon delicately placed the container in front of Killua, watching him with a wide grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was hesitant but also...curious. Killua picked up the container, sniffing the cake before taking his finger and swiping the icing, sniffing that as well before tasting it on the tip of his tongue. And in that instant, he was hooked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He whistled, chirp, and purred at each bite, licking his fingers to get each crevice and taste, being careful of his nails all the while. Gon's heart melted at the scene, a lovesick look on his face as he admired the beauty that was before him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gon has been realized that Killua's voice is angelic, no matter if he had actually heard him speak or not. The small whistles, vocal hums and chirps, along with the purrs all formed its own musical rhythm and language. It was enough to make Gon fall even more, and it also added onto the longing of wanting to hear Killua talk or sing to him...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish Killua could talk to me,” Gon said softly, running his hand through Killua's soft white hair. He saw Killua look up at him with wide eyes, tilting his head to the side curiously. “I'm sure you'll have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, enough to lull me to sleep like a lullaby...” Gon complimented, smiling widely at the whine of defiance and pout he got in return; Killua crossing his arms and gazing down at the ocean, swishing his tail back and forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't you wish to talk to me too, Killua?” Gon asked, keeping his eyes on the mer-boy for any signs of discomfort of the conversation. Killua looked up hesitantly, moving around a little as he bit his lip. Gon frowned, seeing as in Killua didn't know how to respond to the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew it was too risky... He was such an idiot!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I'm sorry Killua. I won't ask—” Gon didn't get to finish his sentence, as for he was interrupted by his own shocked gasp as Killua took his hand and placed it on his neck, flickering his eyes away before making eye contact again; Gon seeing the look of hope on his face. <em>‘</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I want to talk to you...</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Killua took the hand to nuzzle it against his face, closing his eyes. A songful purr started up in his throat and he didn't even try to stop it when it trembled out, because he just felt so <em>happy</em> at that possibility. Communication with Gon with his voice other than with sound effects; a chirp messed up the purr before it quickly put itself back together, Killua still at content.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Gon just let him be, just watched him nuzzle and rub at his hand with the cutest smile and blush, enjoying the scenery. The moon light reflected off of Killua's pale body to make him look even more of an angel, his snow white hair also shining in the spotlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was so <em>breathtaking</em>, Gon couldn't just give him up that easily, someone was going to have to kill him before he even <em>thinks</em> of doing that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, you're so cute, Killua...” Gon murmured softly, taking the hand that Killua was nuzzling against to take one of his own, and press a delicate kiss on the pale knuckles, looking back up to see the mer-boy frozen with the blush scattered entirely across his face. “Such a beautiful creature and treasure, so gorgeous...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gon leaned his body forward, pressing another kiss on Killua's forehead, earning himself a little squeep. He couldn't stop with the compliments. “So sweet and sensitive, ” He presses another kiss on Killua's nose, flourishing in the whimpers that encourage him even more to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So kind and loyal, wonderful. Such a best friend to me...” Gon kisses both of the blushing cheeks, before opening his eyes and looking down at the mer-boy, seeing his eyes closed and mouth a little open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gon looks at those pale, pink lips, mesmerized by them. They're right <em>there</em>, and Killua wasn't stopping him nor showing signs that he <em>wanted</em> stop himself. The last of the many compliments slipped out of his mouth, heard clearly amongst the two as he whispered,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such a potential lover to me... You're everything, Killua.” Gon welcomed the purr and whine he gotten as he captured those lips with his own in a kiss he has been wishing <em>years</em> for. It was soft, not anything heated and lust-driven, it was just an warm embrace of mouths that just so happened to not move back for air yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Killua grabbed the front of Gon's shirt, needing something to hold on as he feels he's going to faint. Gon wraps his arms around him, securing him and bringing him back to reality. He relaxed in the hold, just as the kiss was broken and he opened his eyes to see Gon with a once-in-a-lifetime flush and that sunshine smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow...” He said breathlessly, chuckling. Killua hid his face behind his hands, hearing Gon chuckle once more at his embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Ugh, what an idiot...’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what, Killua?” Gon started, seeing Killua peek between his fingers. “I take back what I said earlier, about wishing you could talk...” Killua was now confused, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed in a pout. Gon chuckled at the pointed, confused look, kissing him on the forehead as he continued, “I don't need you to talk when your body does the talking for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Killua squeeps at the sudden change in tone, staring at Gon with wide eyes and seeing him have a smirk on his face. <em>What?</em> But quickly, Gon broke character at his expression and released a large laugh, Killua taken aback by the sudden change again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Huh?! Was he just teasing me?!</em>’ Killua was mildly conflicted, and mad at how Gon teased him easily. He hit his chest hard, enough to make Gon hiccup in his laugh. “Wah—OW! Killua, that hurt!” Gon whined, taking a hand to rub his now aching chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Killua<em> ‘hmph!’-</em>ed, <em>‘It's actually what you get.</em>’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gon pouted, holding Killua close, basically almost lifting him out of the water and receiving more squeeps. “Aww! Killua, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you...” He leaned back to look at Killua as he said softly, “Forgive me? Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Killua blushed under pressure, biting his bottom lip softly, not trying to give into the temptation. Then, Gon flashed him the sad puppy-dog eyes, and that did the trick. He whined, grabbing both of Gon's cheeks and pressing a lot of small pecks of kisses on his lips, not taking a break once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gon chuckled as he was bombarded with kisses, trying to talk all the while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kil—Mm! Killu—Mm! Oka—Oo! S-Stop Kill—Mn!” He was interrupted with kisses and he thought he was going to be kissed to death, cheeks flushing from their grasp in Killua's palms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Killua let go and Gon took the chance to capture in a deep breath obnoxiously, catching Killua giving him a deadpanned look. He cleared his throat, “So...I'm guessing you accept my apology?” Gon smirked at the blush that appeared, laughing lightly as he felt another soft hit to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Killua tilted his head up and pressed another kiss, just because he felt like it. Gon hummed, and kissed back without hesitation. A trill and a purr combined rumbled in Killua's throat, the kiss making him feel something he's never felt before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Love.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Gon was the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. snowflakes in the summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>The creature then started to squirm, their eyes constricted and pupils starting to become slit and its breathing increased.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gon gasped, uncovering his ears as he noticed it was hyperventilating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Woah woah! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you!” Gon exclaims with wide eyes, holding his arms out in a gesture that he doesn't mean any harm, kneeling down slowly.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to make a Part 2 that is mostly a flashback where they've met and learn about each other ٩( ᐛ )و</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="title">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <em>“Okay, Mito-san, I'm going out again!” Gon informed her, lacing up his boots with a wide smile on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mito stood by as well with a warm smile, responding softly, “Okay Gon, be careful out there, and don't get lost again, I'm going to need your help with dinner tonight.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gon laughed, remembering when he indeed did become lost because he had travelled too far into unknown territory. Once he was done tying both of his boots, he stood up and walked over to Mito to hug her, “I promise I'll be back in time, and won't get lost. And if I do, I'll retrace my footsteps...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mito hummed, embracing him back for the moment before letting go. Gon smiled at her once again before he left out the door, and onto the land of exploration and discoveries.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─────『••♡••』─────</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gon had just recently turned 12 last week, and he had enjoyed his birthday with his aunt and grandmother as he had done every year. They'll give him tools or kits for him to use while he's exploring or new lining for his fishing rod. It had become something close to being a tradition of theirs, and Gon couldn't be more grateful.</p><p>Today, he had brought his bag full of tools and kits with them as he decided to go closer to the shoreline of the island, which wasn't far from where he lived.</p><p>He doesn't <em>fully</em> know the ends of the island, as of him looking forward to exploring the forests and vast regions more, so he has to be careful like how Mito suggested.</p><p>Gon carefully walked down the dirt trail that were surrounded by arrays of mass trees, blocking the sun's bright light almost completely.</p><p>He wasn't afraid of the dark, so it wasn't a problem for him, but then he heard something akin to a growl sound around him.</p><p><em>‘That didn't sound like anything familiar... Did I wonder in its territory by accident?’</em> Gon wonders, a dribble of sweat running down his face slowly.</p><p>He instinctively froze, breathing slowing down as the growling continued to grow in volume; he couldn't see what animal was making that noise, so it was best to stay still and be quiet.</p><p>Until he couldn't do that anymore, as the sound of something running towards him in a pursuing speed made him take an instinctive leap forward into running as well. His body reacted on its own, his brain going bonkers as well.</p><p>“Oh crap!” Gon said, grunting as he ran through the darkness. This was <em>very</em> dangerous, he didn't even have time to take care of his footsteps.</p><p>The thing behind him must've gotten closer and pursued in the chase, because Gon heard a deepening bark and growl that was not so far away as it was before.</p><p>Adrenaline goes into overdrive, and the next thing Gon knows is that he is rolling down a hill. “Ah! Hah, stop! It hurts—Ngh!” Gon all but grunted as he continued to roll down the rough terrain, before he collided with the rough dirt of the ground.</p><p>Gon groaned, feeling the aches and pains of the fall. He started to move to sit up, seeing his arms all scratched up with tinted red spots.</p><p>All he had to do was be careful and to not get lost, he couldn't even do that right.</p><p>Sighing, Gon decided to check the condition of his bag, seeing it roughed up as well, but not torn. He stood up, dusting off his tatted clothes before looking up and observing his surroundings.</p><p>He saw that he was on a sandy beach, ocean waves continuously crashing into the shore. Nothing out of the ordinary so far.</p><p>Gon decided to walk along the shore, feeling the breeze calm him down as he enjoyed the scenery in everything. A harsh crash came though, interrupting the silence for that moment before it returned back to normal.</p><p>It was <em>strange</em>, Gon furrowed his eyebrows slightly, continuing to walk as before he stopped suddenly. Eyes wide and a gasp leaving his mouth from what he is seeing at the moment.</p><p>“Woah...” Gon utters out breathlessly, amazed at the creature bestowed upon him. He has never seen anything like it...</p><p>The creature moved a little, Gon staying back a few meters away just in case it decides to attack him or something of it. It pulled up on its forearms, groaning in strain before their eyes open, dazed and confused.</p><p>Though, Gon saw it the moment it realized where it was, when the creature's eyes widened and mouth gaped open,</p><p>“Wha—”</p><p>A wrenching screech sounded from it. Gon cringed, having to cover his ears as it started to strain drastically.</p><p><em>‘Did everyone on the island hear that?!’</em> He couldn't help but think.</p><p>The creature then started to squirm, their eyes constricted and pupils starting to become slit and its breathing increased.</p><p>Gon gasped, uncovering his ears as he noticed it was hyperventilating.</p><p>“Woah woah! It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you!” Gon exclaims with wide eyes, holding his arms out in a gesture that he doesn't mean any harm, kneeling down slowly. The hybrid let out some deep breaths, obviously trying to calm itself down and even letting out a small, rumbling purr in between.</p><p><em>‘It's confused...and scared...’</em> Gon thinks as he examines the fish. <em>‘I don't want it to scurry off just yet though... What should I do?</em>’ He frowns in dismay, still eyeing the calmed fish that's now picking at the sand and drawing lines in it.</p><p>“Hmmm...” Gon hums out loud, bringing the hybrid's attention back to him. <em>‘It's still cautious and tense... Maybe I should introduce myself and show that I'm harmless...’</em> A smile quickly comes to Gon's face, and it makes the hybrid uncomfortable, as it is starting to move away a bit.</p><p>“Uhm, hi! My name's Gon Freecss!” Gon says happily and politely, a chirp coming from the fish that sounds so cute. “I know you're confused and scared, but there's nothing to worry about! I'm not going to hurt you!” A wide grin across his face as he finishes, to show the honesty within the words he spoke.</p><p>And yet, there's no response. Or an <em>understandable</em> response, for as the hybrid blinked slowly and some mixed rhythms of chirps and squeaks that left Gon feeling a little... lost.</p><p>Well, he isn't the only one.</p><p><em>‘Can it understand me?’</em> “Can you understand me?” Gon asked considerably, but then again, not a single, understandable spoken sentence was uttered, but only rushed sound effects.</p><p>Gon sighed at his sorry attempt, “This is going to be harder than I thought...” He chuckles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as a flush runs down his neck. The creature acknowledges this, and comes closer to him with a curious look on his face.</p><p>Gon's eyes widen at the sudden movement towards him, and is frozen in place, letting the hybrid move closer without a problem.</p><p>The hybrid purrs once it reaches him, bringing its damp, pale hand up to rub against Gon's flushed face. It pokes a red cheek, flurries of curious purrs leaving its throat.</p><p>“What's so special about my blush?” Gon questions to himself, observing the curious creature. It freezes when he says that, then looking up at him in the eye.</p><p>“You're hard to figure out, and it makes it even worse when you can't understand me...” Gon sighs, defeated, covering his face with his hands, muttering something else quietly. The hybrid whimpers at the lost eye contact, before pressing its head against his chest, nuzzling close.</p><p>That shoots Gon right back up, eyes large in shock and looking down at the humanoid rubbing against his chest. It whimpers again, looking up and making eye contact once more. <em>‘Is it...trying to tell me something?</em>’ Gon thinks, seeing it return to nuzzling his chest.</p><p>It stops once more, and looks back up at him, with a pout and a whimper once more. Gon bites his bottom lip, “Uhm... Are you...sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“S..—”</p><p> </p><p>Gon's ears must have deceived him because did he hear that right. The creature chirps again, struggling, “S...Ss—Sorr—y... S-Sorry!” The word comes out rather weird with chirps, but Gon can understand clearly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sorry</em>”...</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sorry!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Gon blinks, but then laughs, “You don't even know what it means...or are you just playing with me?” The creature, once again, buries its face into his chest, causing Gon to laugh even more. Very interesting...and cute.</p><p>“I should do some research. I <em>really</em> wanna understand you...” Gon says, bringing his hand to its fluffy, white hair, feeling the humanoid tense up before relaxing and purring again. “It'll be nice to have such an extraordinary friend...”</p><p>Nothing but purrs and nuzzling responded to him, and it was comforting as a breeze then wisps by them both, Gon closing his eyes, breathing in the fresh air before sighing deeply.</p><p>It was calm and quiet, the sounds of waves crashing onto the sandy shore was relaxing, until suddenly, Gon jumps up, knocking the fish off of him as it lets out a shocking shriek.</p><p>“Oh crap! I forgot I promised Aunt Mito I'll help with dinner! Oh I feel a wave of chores and nagging coming if I don't hurry!” Gon gets up, sprinting off the beach before he remembered something else, and turns to the confused hybrid behind him again.</p><p>“I'll be back tomorrow! Wait for me by the shores!” And after that, he quickly makes way for home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Gon!”</p><p>Gon heard Mito call his name, seeing that she was standing outside, most likely waiting for his return. He smiled once he reaches her, saying, “Hey Mito-san! I made i—wah!”</p><p>Gon didn't get to finish his sentence, as his face was quickly buried in a thick mass, and arms wrapped around him. “Mito-san?!” He shouted, even though it was muffled so he hoped he was heard.</p><p>Plus, he was also <em>kind of</em> starting to suffocate from the tight embrace.</p><p>Mito then pulled back sometime after, but still kept Gon in her arms. “Oh, I'm so glad you're ok.” Except for the bruises, scrapes, and roughed up appearance Gon had, of course.</p><p>Gon was confused. “Huh? What are talking about Mito-san?”</p><p>“I've heard that there was an unrecognizable, strange sound that sounded across the whole island.” Mito smiled sadly, “You were out and about, and I couldn't help but worry about you.”</p><p><em>‘Was it the noise that creature made? ‘</em> Gon frowned slightly at the thought, before responding with, “Mito-san, I promised you I would be safe, and I was. I even made it back to you on time to help for dinner!” He smiled.</p><p>Mito nodded, “Yes, but you also look beaten up. Did something happen?”</p><p>“Nothing serious, just rolled down a small hill because I wasn't looking where I was going.”</p><p>“Oh, okay, if you say so. I won't ask no more, just make sure when you go back out again, that you come back at a decent time, okay? Don't stay out too long...”</p><p>Gon nodded, “Yeah, got it!”</p><p>Mito chuckles softly. “Well come on, let's go start on dinner, and make sure you wash up beforehand.”</p><p>The two of them entered the house, Mito going for the kitchen and Gon going upstairs to the bathroom to shower and clean his wounds.</p><p>After showering and drying off, he decides to put on a sleeveless shirt, with some loose dark green pajamas pants. As he makes his way downstairs, the aroma of food made his mouth water slightly before he walked into the kitchen to see Mito standing by the stove.</p><p>The two of them began working in sync, with Mito giving instructions of how to prepare certain foods to Gon, and Gon looking over the other cooking food for Mito while she's busy preparing something else.</p><p>Soon, all of the food was done, and grandma Abe was called in by Gon, and she thanked them both gratefully. The usual comforting mood of them conversing and eating quickly played into the setting.</p><p>Gon mostly doing the talking, Mito joining in every once in a while, and Abe just admiring them both quietly. It was peaceful.</p><p>As everyone finished their food and dishes were done and put up in their correct places, it was time to bid each other goodnight. “Ok, goodnight Mito-san and grandma! I'll see you in the morning!” Gon said, giving both of them hugs.</p><p>“Yes, Goodnight grandson.” Abe responded quietly, before turning to Mito. “Goodnight Mito.” Mito hummed and nodded in kind. She then turned around to go back into her room.</p><p>Mito watched her go off, before turning back around. “Goodnight G—” She stopped herself, seeing that she was now in the room by herself. She chuckled softly, shaking her head before she herself, turned in for the night.</p><p>But, there was someone who wasn't going to do that just <em>yet</em>.</p><p>“Okay, time to do some research.” Gon then went towards his bed, and onto his knees as he reached under it for a particular item. He kept it there for when he took notes on the wildlife and wanted more information.</p><p>“Ah-Hah!” Gon exclaims with a smile as he feels something heavy with a leathery-covering. He gripped it tightly before pulling it out from under the bed.</p><p>It was a big and heavy book, with the title printed in bronze, bold letters: <em>‘Whale Island: Isle of Mysteries and The Unknown’.</em> It was said from Mito that this book was a present from his father, Ging, and that there were sticky notes from him in it as well.</p><p>Gon opened the book, going to the table of contents first. Reading through the sections and titles carefully, before he stumbled upon what he was looking for,</p><p>
  <em>‘Sea Creatures Or Just Illusions? | Pg. 899’</em>
</p><p>Gon quickly turned to that page, flipping the other pages in masses. He then began to read, getting up off the floor and onto his bed to get into a more comfortable reading position.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘<em>The sightings and stories of huge, colossal squid-turtles to weird, human-like fish are just the beginning of the many sea-dwelling animals of Whale Island. It is said that over 100,000+ species of these distinct and, abnormal, animals reside along the shores of the island.</em>’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gon blinked as he took that large number into account. He hadn't known it would be that many species surrounding the island in total; he'll look into it more when he's not busy looking for something else.</p><p>Gon turned some pages, taking in the pictures and sketches of these foreseen animals, before he came across a specific section—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>‘The most talked about species that has been in the books of legends and myths alike, even with evidence of its existence, is the mermaid. The mermaid is a mythical creature that has the torso, or upper-half, of a human, while the hips on downward is a scaly, powerful tail that is compared to that of a fish.</em>’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ah, so that what he must've seen then. A mermaid...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Mermaids are often depicted as beautiful, magical hybrids that roam the sea and bring happiness to all of that who coincide with it. Even though they thrive and interact with the sea, the mermaid is closely related to humans and mammals rather than fish.’</em>
</p><p><em>‘Mermaids have emotions just like us humans. They do have the ability to learn to talk, but it mostly only happens in the very rare ones. They have their own signs of body language and sounds to communicate with each other. Though, none have been recorded or accurately documented—</em>’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gon stopped reading at that and groaned at that statement. Now how is he supposed to understand that mermaid now?! He was just about to close his book, seeing as it didn't really fill his curiosity or answer his question, a sentence caught his eye:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Mermaid is the term for the ‘women’ or ‘young girls’ of the species, merman for the ‘men’, and mer-boy for the ‘young boys’. Each go through puberty as well, so it's easy to know which is which.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now that Gon thinks about it, he hadn't seen anything that resembled a girl from his mythical encounter, even with its pretty and exotic features. So... It must've been a boy...</p><p>“I'm hoping he'll be at the shore tomorrow... I really want to see him again...” Gon mumbled out, yawning as he checked the time. <em>10:28 PM</em>.</p><p>Might as well catch up on some well-needed sleep. All that reading tired him out so much, that he missed the sticky note that was on the page as he closed the book and slid it under his bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─────『••♡••』─────</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The morning sun shining through the window woke him up, groaning as his body felt tense from staying in the same sleeping position all night.</p><p>Gon blinked his eyes open, eyes blurry and slowly getting used to the new lighting as he sat up to stretch his arms with a yawn.</p><p>Welp, time to get up and start the day.</p><p>Gon got up out the bed, straightening up his sheets and pillows, before going to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth.</p><p>Coming downstairs, he expected to smell and hear the cooking of breakfast, but there was nothing of that. Only the smell of the natural aroma of the house.</p><p>Gon pursed his lips in confusion. “Mito-san?” He said before peeking into the kitchen. She wasn't there, was she probably still asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Mito went grocery shopping.”</p><p> </p><p>Gon turned around, seeing his grandma with a small smile. “Grandma! Don't scare me like that, it's too early in the morning, please.” He pouted, seeing her laugh at his misery.</p><p>“Ah, I just wanted to let you know before you become worried and overthink excessively.”</p><p>Gon hums. Since breakfast wouldn't be ready for a while, he should go see if that merma—uh <em>mer-boy</em> was there...</p><p>“Hey, grandma.” She hums. “If I'm not here when Mito-san comes back, can you tell her I'm busy? It's something pretty... time consuming...” He trailed off a little at the end, becoming flustered.</p><p> </p><p>For what reason? He doesn't know either.</p><p> </p><p>Abe replies, “Of course I'll tell her. She knows you're an active kid, so she wouldn't be so concerned about you leaving so early.”</p><p>“Heh, yeah...” Gon smiles softly. “Thanks grandma, you're the best.”</p><p>“You're the best grandson, now go on about your day sweetie. Stay safe.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Gon goes back up to his room to change out of his clothes, into something more durable and ready for exploring. He picks out a camouflage, multi-pocket shorts, and a black tank top with his usual green jacket and boots.</p><p>Grabbing his bag, he leaves his room and was out the door in no time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gon made it slowly and carefully down the hill, taking in a deep breath of fresh air once he was on smooth sandy land. The crashing of waves on shore combined with being a persistently noisy frequency to a calm, gentle speculation.</p><p>It was then, that Gon was hoping that the mer-boy will arrive ashore amidst those waves. Walking closer to where he had spotted him yesterday, and kneeled down on the sound to not dirty his clothes again.</p><p>A half hour has passed, and he didn't show up. Gon wasn't worried though, he had knew it would be a rare chance of him seeing it appear at this time, or ever. It was... kind of an <em>understandable</em> let down, which made it hurt even worse.</p><p>Gon had knew the mer-boy couldn't understand him, or even familiarize itself with him; it was scared and clearly lost, only taking curiosity to Gon a little too late because he left soon after.</p><p>It was fine, and completely <em>understandable</em>. Gon keeps telling himself that.</p><p>So... Why did he feel so saddened by this? He can just come back again later, but Mito surely wouldn't want him going back out for so long now, so this whole thing was a bust...</p><p>Or maybe, just an <em>illusion</em>, like the title of that topic was; it makes much more sense...</p><p>Defeated, Gon got up and dusted off his shorts and knees, sighing longingly. He turns around to head towards the hill and back to where he needs to be, to forget about this place and that mer-boy.</p><p>The crashing of the waves now in the background, and becoming a distant memory, a high-pitched purr mixed with a coo made Gon stop in his tracks. Carefully, he turned to look over his shoulder, and he saw something he didn't expect to see anymore.</p><p>“You... You came back!” Gon exclaimed happily, fully turning around to the mer-boy that had just showed up. The mer-boy cringed slightly at his tone of voice, tense.</p><p>Gon lowered it respectfully, walking over to the mythical being, and once again kneeling in front of him. “I <em>really</em> wasn't expecting you to come back here. I was just overly excited from yesterday, and had too much hope of your return...”</p><p>The mer-boy only tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows as he let out a chirp. Gon waves his hands around with a chuckle, “But it's okay now! You're here and... I'm just happy to see you again.” The mer-boy's eyes follows his hand sways, a hum coming from him.</p><p>It was then, that Gon had an interesting thought: <em>‘Didn't it talk yesterday? Yeah! It had repeated what I said, so that means that this is a rare mermaid...’</em></p><p>Gon carefully reaches his hand up, the mer-boy coos before it closes his eyes once Gon starts to run his hand through his hair, purring contentedly. “Hey...” Gon starts, making the mer-boy look up at him. “Can you tell me your name?”</p><p>The mer-boy looks all the more confused, though he continued to purr. Gon decides to demonstrate as best as he can with the lack of communication. “My name's Gon...” He gestures to himself, <em>“Gon</em>”.</p><p>The mer-boy looks on, Gon continuing to repeat his name and gesturing back and forth between them, until it mutters, “G...”</p><p> </p><p>Gon perks up, “Yeah, keep going. <em>Gon</em>.”</p><p>“G-G... Go-o... Gon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that's it! My name's Gon!” Gon gives a pat on his head, making the mer-boy chirp in kind and at ease. All the while getting him to say his name, Gon noticed that the being was struggling, even making the expression of it hurting while speaking.</p><p>“What's your name?” Gon tries again to confirm his suspicions. The mer-boy once again looking lost and confused; Gon does what he has done before, but this time mostly gesturing towards the mer-boy.</p><p>Gon points to himself, <em>“Gon.”</em> And then he points back at the mer-boy, hoping he'll understand. The mer-boy does, once again straining to form the words and getting them out: “K—Kk- illu—aH! K-Killua!”</p><p>“Killua?” Gon says, but it comes out as a question of shock. The mer-boy nods, closing his eyes as he rubbed his throat with a look of pain. Gon frowns, “Does it hurt when you talk?”</p><p>The mer-boy perks up again, opening his eyes and mouth as he tries to speak, “H—hu—”</p><p>Gon interrupts him, stopping him from finishing the word, “No! Don't repeat what I say!” The mer-boy stops, eyes wide and body stiff. His tail flicked up in the air from the ocean before falling back down, creating ripples and a loud splash.</p><p>Gon groans, “Damn it! I wish the book would've told me it'll hurt if they talk!” He growls in anger and frustration, which caused Killua to whimper and move back a little into the ocean.</p><p>After hearing the whimper, Gon's irritation falls off, and his eyes see the mer-boy with a frightened look. <em>‘The growl must've scared him. Ugh, stop being an idiot!’</em> Gon tells himself, before reaching out to comfort it, but it moves out of reach of his touch, eyes constricted and pupils slit.</p><p>It was the same look it had when Gon first came here with his rough appearance. “Killua! Hey, it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you, I promise...” He hold his arms out widely, smiling softly.</p><p>Killua, cautiously, moves back to him, coming close enough that there was barely any space between them. Killua buried his face into his neck, sniffing it before he nuzzled his cold face into it.</p><p>Gon carefully wrapped his arms around him in a hug, being sure to not squeeze him uncomfortably. Killua purred, bringing his own arms around his shoulders, and it made Gon smile widely because his comfort route had worked.</p><p>Gon takes the time to admire Killua's long, beautiful tail. It's a light blue color that splits into saturated colors when the light shines on the scales. The tail-fin was split like one of a fish, with a translucent and silky look to it. He also took in how there were various other scales on his hips, mostly on his arms.</p><p>Thinking of his face, it looked like freckles scattered across, but now that he thinks about it, it probably was small dense scales. Gon touches the scales softly, but it makes Killua jump and screech in shock that Gon stopped touching them. “I'm sorry! I won't do it again!”</p><p>He rubs his hand up and down his back, to calm the mer-boy down again. It works, but Killua is still tense in his hold. <em>‘His scales and tail must be sensitive...’</em></p><p>The two of them stayed like that for the time being; Killua continued to make noises and sounds softly, while Gon talked to him softly and comfortably.</p><p>“You know, you really scared everyone with that screech you let out yesterday...” Gon pulled away to look into Killua's cool blue eyes, seeing them look back in interest. “It's risky for you around here, so don't do it again, okay?”</p><p>Killua blinked, staring for a while before nodding and nuzzling into his chest. Gon chuckled at the cute display, Killua looking back up to hold eye contact.</p><p>“What?” Gon asks kindly, before Killua once again nuzzled his chest some more before looking back up into his eyes. Gon furrowed his eyebrows, remembering that this happened when they first met as well.</p><p>“What are you trying to tell me?” Nothing but a whimper answered him. “I'm sorry... I don't know.”</p><p>Killua frowned, disheartened. Gon feels guilty, that they were separated by land and sea and have different ways of communication.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘They have their own signs of body language and sounds to communicate with each other...’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Killua purrs with trills mixed in, bringing his hands up to hold each side of Gon's face. It's kind of fascinating actually, even if they both can't understand each other. He's sure that him talking interests Killua as well.</p><p>Gon looks up at the sky, seeing it start to change color into dim orange mixed in with blue hues. Crap, did he stay out here until the start of noon? His stomach growled angrily, causing him to groan and Killua to pull back with a small shriek.</p><p>That's right, he hasn't eaten yet. So that means he had to have been out here for 4 hours...</p><p>The feeling of hunger and need for a drink of water made up his mind for him.</p><p> </p><p>He has to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Gon looks back at Killua, seeing a worried look on his face. He grins, “Hey, I'm sorry Killua, but I have to go.”</p><p>Gon starts to move to stand. Killua began to whimper and coo warily, looking up at him. <em>‘Where are you going?’</em> Gon laughed, before running his hands through Killua's hair, “Hey, it's okay! I'll be back sooner than you know it!” Doing that caused a purr to lure out of Killua's throat, before he pulls his hand away with a bright smile.</p><p>Turning around to go back towards the hill, Killua just looks after him longingly.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Gon...’</em> Killua coos out softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─────『••♡••』─────</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Gon makes it home, he's bombarded with questions from Mito-san. Ever since that mentioning of that unknown call, she's been more protective of him. It's normal for that kind of behavior from a caretaker, but Gon knows how to handle himself, he isn't 5 years old anymore.</p><p>After answering her questions as truthfully as he could, he goes to the kitchen for a quick meal, which consisted of the leftovers from dinner and a quick bite of an apple.</p><p>Finishing his style of ‘breakfast’, Gon decides to do some more reading on the mermaid species. There has to be a lot more than what he had read last night.. .</p><p>Going to his room and reaching for that book, Gon makes himself comfortable on the bed before turning to the exact page of that topic. Scanning sections he's read before, frowning when he doesn't see anything new until a yellow sticky note caught his eye at the end of the page.</p><p>He froze, he doesn't remember seeing this... Picking up the note, Gon looks over it:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>—‘Quick note: Mermaids can learn our language via reading and writing. Talking will only damage their vocal cords, no matter how rare one can be. If you encounter one of these mermaids, Gon, and want to make them your friend: You have to believe you can make them your friend.’</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Believe I can make them my friend...” Gon repeats softly to himself. He turns the page, seeing another sticky note.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>—<em>‘‘PS: Mermaids are much more intelligent than people, so trying to fool/trick them is just a bad idea.</em>’</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gon wondered. How did Ging know this? Did he have a mermaid friend in his youth? Whatever the case may be, he's thankful for these tips. It surely gives so much more information than that of the book.</p><p>“So, mermaids can learn to read and write... but shouldn't talk also...” He figured that one out earlier in the day. Gon wants Killua to communicate with him, if not verbally then physically. There has to be <em>something</em>.</p><p>Gon gasps, quickly getting up as he had thought about something. Going to his closet, he gets out a small box that had been sitting in the corner for some time now. Opening the box, there were some cards there, with words and matching images.</p><p>Mito used to use these when she was helping Gon with his words and vocabulary long ago, maybe he could do the same for Killua! Though, he knows it'll take longer for him.</p><p>With cards and some books on hand, Gon goes to his bag, pulling out some kits for room to put them in. He knows he can't go back just yet, so he'll wait until night this time, plus it's safe for Killua as well since many people wouldn't be roaming around the island around that time.</p><p>While doing this, Gon hopes Mito won't become suspicious and keep him in all the time.</p><p>Just then, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he looks at it before saying, “Yes?”</p><p>It was Mito. “Gon, can I come in?”</p><p>Gon furrowed his eyebrows, “Uh yeah, of course Mito-san!” Mito then opened the door, coming into the room before closing it quietly.</p><p>Gon stands up, “What do you need, Mito-san?”</p><p>Mito clears her throat, before letting out a small sigh. “Gon, I've been meaning to ask you, since your leave this morning, have you, perhaps, maybe seeing anyone?”</p><p>Gon blinks, in shock about that question. “What? What are you saying, Mito-san?”</p><p>“Your grandmother said that you were busy with something time consuming. It... didn't sound anything like you were out with nature and things like that...” A slight blush was on Mito's face, shocking Gon even more because she rarely blushes.</p><p>“What I'm saying is, do you have a girlfriend, Gon?” Gon sputters at that question, a blush of his own quickly forming.</p><p>“W-What?! No, I don't, Mito-san! How d-did you even come up with something like that?!”</p><p>“I'm sorry, it's just you're a growing boy, and I know that some boys around your age are already dating and...” Mito lets out another sigh, feeling embarrassed by her assumption.</p><p>“It was all just a misunderstanding, Mito-san! Don't worry about it, okay?” Gon tries his best to calm her down with reassurance, and it works. Mito collects herself, smiling and chuckling before saying, “Sorry for assuming things, Gon. I know you aren't that kind of kid. I was just—”</p><p>Gon cuts her off. “No, it's okay Mito-san. I understand.” Mito hums, before going to Gon and embracing him. Gon quickly hugs her back tightly, before she lets go. “I will get started on dinner, would you like to help me again? This time, it's an offer.”</p><p>Gon grins. “Of course I'll help Mito-san!” Mito laughs at his enthusiastic behavior. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After dinner and everyone turning in for the night, Gon makes way for the door and for the outside. The moon shined brightly and stars glistened, creating the perfect night sky. Gon's glad, otherwise this plan would be hopeless and have to wait until tomorrow morning.</p><p>Gon made some changes to how he gets to the shore. Instead of going the previous, first path he chosen, he decides to walk around the forest patch, before slowly entering it carefully. It was night time, so most animals (except for the nocturnal ones, which don't mostly be in this area) would be sleep, and make it easier for Gon to move through.</p><p>In no time, Gon sees a familiar dip in terrain from the hill, and he slowly descends down it. Once hearing the familiar crunch of sand, Gon sees that the shore looks much more beautiful at night. It was cool, and the moonlight made the ocean waves and water shine so prettily and exquisitely.</p><p>“Wow...” He mutters before walking along the shore, looking out for someone just as pretty and exquisite. As he continued to walk for 3 minutes, he sees... no one.</p><p>Just a continuous path of sand and waves, not fluffy white hair and deep, piercing blue eyes. Gon's hope and happiness slowly starts to fade, had he come too late? Or too early? Or maybe, Killua just saw that this wouldn't go anywhere...</p><p>“Killua?” Gon calls out, but he isn't sure why. The name on his tongue seems to roll off so effortlessly. Gon continues to walk for a couple more minutes, still calling out Killua's name, but nothing had shown up yet.</p><p>Nothing will <em>ever</em> show up. Gon tries to convince himself to believe, but he just couldn't. He feels that Killua will show up any minute now, because he somewhat sees that he wants to learn as well.</p><p>
  <em>They both want to know more about each other.</em>
</p><p>Gon goes back to sit down by the usual spot in where he met Killua. Killua could just wash into shore at any given location, but Gon feels he'll show up right here, in this exact spot.</p><p>The cool breeze made Gon feel at ease, closing his eyes as sighing through his nose deeply. Just as another crash of waves came in, Gon heard a purr, and he opened his eyes to see Killua, with a shy smile and blush.</p><p>He knew it. “Killua!” Gon shouted excitedly, leaping forward and hugging him, not minding at all about his clothes becoming slightly wet. Killua shrieks at the sudden embrace, not given enough to react properly before Gon pulled back. “I knew you'd come back.”</p><p>Killua coos, taking Gon's hand and tracing his knuckles. <em>‘I've waited for you… I've been coming back and forth to this shore all day.’</em></p><p>Gon laughs softly at the display, before pulling his back softly and going for his bag, unzipping it.</p><p>“Killua, I have a surprise for you~!” Gon says with a bright smile, making Killua become overly curious as he let out a chirp. “Ta-da!” Gon pulls out the box of cards from his bag and places it on the ground. Killua coos, tilting his head to the side as he studied it, before looking back up at Gon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What's this?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“These are cards that my Aunt Mito-san used to use to help me with my vocabulary and words! It was really easy for me to learn back then with the pictures to match, so I'm hoping they'll do the same for you!”</p><p>Gon spreads out the cards, already matching up the words and pictures for Killua easily. Killua just sat back and watched him, looking at the cards that have animals on them.</p><p>“Okay!” Gon announces once he's done happily, causing Killua to bring his attention back to him. Gon points to an image: “This is a chicken!” And then pointing to the word corresponding to it.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Chicken...’</em> Killua thought to himself.</p><p>“This is a dog!”</p><p>
  <em>‘Dog...’</em>
</p><p>“This is a cat!”</p><p>
  <em>‘And cat...’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After going over each animal, Gon says, “Now, it's your turn! Point to what word matches the animal!” He reaches his hand back, placing it on his lap as he waited patiently for Killua go start.</p><p><em>‘Wait, it's my turn?’</em> Killua nibbles on his bottom lip, eyeing the images and words. <em>‘Uhm...</em>’ He points to one and the word. <em>‘This is a chicken, right?’</em></p><p>“Yes! That's a chicken! Good job Killua!” Gon says, rubbing Killua through his hair as a reward. Killua purrs, enjoying it very much. “Now continue with the rest! Once you have those down packed, we'll start on items and people!”</p><p>Killua kept doing well with each one, warning himself praise and a rub on the head each time, becoming more enthusiastic for them each time they start on a new card. Gon had noticed this, laughing at how cute it was.</p><p>Honestly, everything Killua has done so far was cute, maybe it was just in his nature to be just that. With the amount of time and hours they've spent together these past 3 days, he wonders if they're friends yet.</p><p>
  <em>How do you know if a mermaid is your friend?</em>
</p><p><em>‘You have to believe you can make them your friend’</em>. The sticky note reminds him, and Gon fully does. They may be different in culture and species, but that doesn't stop them from being <em>friends</em>. It's ridiculous to think so, and Gon doesn't.</p><p>Pulling his hand back from the soft and cool hair, Gon makes eye contact with Killua, smiling softly and generously. Killua chirped, a blush on his face from the sudden change in attention he was getting. <em>‘Gon?’</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Killua...” He starts carefully. “Are you...<br/>
my friend?”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Friend? Is he seriously asking me if I'm his friend?’</em> Killua coos out softly. <em>‘Of course you're my friend, idiot. I wouldn't have been coming back here everyday if it wasn't for that? I even showed you by nuzzling your chest and making eye contact with you.’</em></p><p>Instead of him nodding his head, Killua reaches up and wraps his arms around Gon's neck. <em>‘If you wasn't my friend, I wouldn't have let you get closer than this. I wouldn't be hugging you like this. You're my friend—</em> “Gon.” Killua whispers out his name, nuzzling into his neck with purrs escaping his throat rapidly.</p><p>Gon feels his heart jump and beat faster at the sound of his name and the sudden hug. It was such a warm one, and with something as shy and exotic like Killua to initiate it must confirm his question. They were indeed, friends. Feeling a dead weight lift of his shoulders, Gon let out a joyous laugh, hugging Killua back all the more.</p><p>Killua is the first friend Gon has ever made, no matter how many kids were already on the island. There was something Killua that made him keep coming back, and learning more about his kind.</p><p> </p><p>Gon whispers, “Thank you Killua. For believing that I can be your friend.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─────『••♡••』─────</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4 years have passed, and Gon, at the age of 16, was ready for this day. Killua would come back from hibernation today, and he couldn't wait to see him again.</p><p>Over the years of their friendship evolving and them becoming best friends, there was something else Gon has been feeling for quite some time over the months Killua was gone.</p><p>He wants to tell him, before the feelings are just too much to contain and hide anymore.</p><p>Gon packs a chocolate dessert that Mito had made for dinner, quickly dressing in some light clothing before picking up his bag and going downstairs for the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He announces his leave, <em>“Okay, Aunt Mito, I'm heading out!”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoped you all enjoyed! Kudos and comments are well appreciated! ♡ ≧﹏≦</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>